


Cobblestones and Pigeons

by MacErwin



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Past Character Death, ish anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacErwin/pseuds/MacErwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all is lost, a few things are left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobblestones and Pigeons

By the ruins of the Watch House, sits an old dusty man. Beside him is another dusty pile which is presumably another old man, but could just as easily be the old man’s laundry. The city is desolate, scavengers and pigeons (considerably closer to the usual level of pigeon intelligence now that most of the gargoyles are gone) the only inhabitants.

‘Remind me,’ the old man says, fingers splayed across a cobblestone.‘That once we were great.’

The once-city hulks on the plain, a crumbling skull.

And there’s only one bastard stubborn enough to stay, when the city itself has left.

One really suspicious bastard.

Sam Vimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, and written for scenesofadisc's Sunday writing prompt. Annnd I'm really not sure if this is the correct way to cite a prompt, but ah well.  
> Prompt: http://scenesofadisc.tumblr.com/post/80525834671/writing-prompt-sunday


End file.
